The Rise After the Fall
by velmavontussle
Summary: A queen needs her crown, and Blair will do anything to get hers back. Pairings included are Lily/Rufus, Dan/Serena and Blair/Chuck/Nate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This my very first fanfic so please, don't be too harsh! It's all about how Blair climbs back to the top, and the various things she will do to get there. Hopefully the summary explained the pairings. They are: Lily/Rufus, Dan/Serena, Blair/Chuck/Nate (love triangle). **

* * *

Blair wanted to run. She wanted to fix all the havoc she had wreaked - but she didn't know where to begin. Not even Chuck wanted to talk to her - she had been dismissed by the lowest of the low. That night she hadn't even slept - she was too busy trying to form a plan. A plan which would bring Nate back to her, destroy Little Jenny Humphrey and make all of Manhattan's elite fall to their knees. Nobody crosses the queen.

* * *

Gossip Girl here. Rumor has it that Blair Waldorf was seen boarding a plane to Paris. Pourquoi Blair? 

After all, you can run but you can't hide.

xoxo GOSSIP GIRL

* * *

Jenny put down the computer screen, sighing with relief. If Blair was gone then she could relax. Serena found a way back into the social circle, so eventually Blair would too. And Blair did not forgive and forget. Jenny skipped into the kitchen, smiling at her father. 

'Morning Dad. Where's Dan?'

'He went to meet Serena. Pancakes?' Jenny looked down at the plate her father was offering. The pancakes were swimming in Aunt Jemima syrup and butter.

'Ew, carbs. I'll pass. I'm just gonna grab some almonds and a low fat yogurt. Bye Dad! Love you.' Jenny slammed the door, munching on an almond before stuffing them deep inside her white Balenciaga bag, a gift from Serena. She pushed a magenta headband into her hair. It was time someone took Blair's trademark move.

Little J, you're not so little anymore.

* * *

Serena was at school, waiting. Gossip Girl ha already confirmed Blair's departure, so Serena wanted to take a mental snapshot of everyone's reaction. Unfortunately, the ex-Queen B was late. 2 minutes before the bell was scheduled to ring, a black limousine pulled up. 

'You sure like to cut it close B.' Serena muttered to herself. A pair of purple Tory Burch shoes hit the ground. Blair used her bright blue tight clad legs to slowly rise, her auburn curls bouncing with each step. She halted when she reached Serena.

'Hey S. Sorry I'm late, 5th Avenue was a nightmare.' she stepped forward to hug Serena, whispering in her ear. 'Are they looking?' Serena looked over Blair's shoulder and saw a sea of girls snapping pictures with their iPhones.

'Oh yeah.' Blair smiled and released Serena, turning to face her audience. She adjusted her navy blue headband and nervously clutched her purple Prada bag, approaching her primary destination, Nate. He looked frightened, angry and vulnerable. Perfect.

'Hi Sweetie. I heard about your fight with Chuck. What a shame! You two were so close. You shouldn't let little old me ruin you friendship. But I understand how you feel. I mean, when I found out about you and S I was so upset -' she paused for a moment for dramatic effect, letting the gasps of shock wash over her. 'But forgive and forget right?' Blair turned around and smiled at Serena, who nodded with encouragement. Blair ascended the stairs and said her final sentence.

'Let's go S. Mustn't be late.' Blair and Serena walked through the doors arm in arm, laughing over Blair's huge success.

* * *

Word on the block is that Blair wasn't the only one to commit a major faux -pas in her relationship. Oh Nate, how could you? And as for those who crossed the Queen; revenge is sweet, and they don't call her the Queen for nothing. 

New York really is an apple and it's oh so juicy.

xoxo GOSSIP GIRL

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please review!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Nate grabbed Blair by the arm, turning her to face him. Blair glared at him, looking down at her arm.

'Nate, would you please let go.' he immediately followed her instructions, not wanting to hurt her.

'Thank you.' she smiled, pulling a mask over her angry features.

'Blair, we have to talk.' his eyes were dark, his eyebrows were starting to knit and his voice showed a sense of urgency. Blair realised this, but she chose to ignore it.

'Not now Nate. There are people. Why don't you stop by later, we'll have more privacy. Toodles.' she kept walking, but his pace was quicker and he stood right in front of her.

'We need to talk Blair. Now.' he looked her right in the eye, and she rolled both of them, raising her eyebrows when she was done.

'Fine. But make it snappy.' once permission was granted, Nate began his argument, his voice hushed.

'How could you do that to Serena?'

'It was S' idea Nate. Know your people.' she smiled at him before continuing. 'All S cares about is Cabbage Patch, Plus, if I'm back on top then so is she.'

'What makes you so sure that I'll be seen as the villain?'

'Because it's the truth.' her statement was aggravating, and it sent his blood pressure racing.

'Blair what you did -'

'Was what? So much worse than what you did?' she snapped, too angry to care about public appearance. 'You slept with my best friend.'

'So did you.'

'Yeah, after we had broken up! What's your excuse? Liquor? That's pathetic Nate! Serena felt so bad that she actually left town. You lied to my face for over a year. And then at the masquerade ball? You left me waiting all night just so you could confess your feelings to Serena. And then on my birthday you spent all night with some mystery blonde. And once I became unavailable you fell in love with me? I don't have time for your games Nate! And you know what, I don't want to play anymore. I'm done with you. Did you ever stop for one second and think about how I might feel? Because that's what I've been doing for the past few months. But you just don't care.' her cheeks were flushing red as she finally unscrewed the cork that had been sitting tight for the pat few months.

'And don't you, even for a second, dare to judge me.' her final word came out choked as she ran away from his presence, tears falling down her cheeks.

* * *

Rufus looked down at his watch for the sixth time. She was running 20 minutes late. As if right on cue, Lily entered the restaurant carrying 5 Barneys bags. Once she reached their table she dropped her bags on the floor and plopped herself down on the seat

'You're late.'

'Hello to you too Rufus. And besides, a wedding cake doesn't choose itself.' she looked down at her drink and her day immediately brightened.

'I see you already ordered for me.'

'Vodka martini, if I remember correctly.' her long gulp answered his question.

'So I hear you're dating my buyer.' Lily wasn't one to dodge a point, she liked to hit it right in the center.

'Yes I am.' Rufus smiled and Lily swallowed.

'Do you like her?' she looked down at the olive in her drink and tossed it in her mouth.

'Yes I do.' that was all she needed to hear. Her drink had vanished in a matter of seconds and she signalled at the bartender for another. 'But there's someone I like more.' he looked at her straight in the eye and she suddenly felt vulnerable. She wanted to look down yet she couldn't break the gaze. She wished that she hadn't finished her drink. She was desperate for him to kiss her.

'Are you ready to order?' The moment was over.

* * *

They say that gossip feeds the soul and after this serving you'll be pleasantly stuffed. Blair was seen crying outside Constance. And who was to blame for the poor girl's tears? The one and only Nate Archibald. Apparently the speech was so moving that B might be lifted from the darkness. Another thing was revealed from this tragic scene. Apparently Nate's games have gotten too challenging for B and she is done.

In this chess game Blair just called check mate.

xoxo GOSSIP GIRL


	3. Chapter 3

'Are you OK B?' Serena was standing at the top of the steps in front of Blair, who was picking at a seared tuna salad.

'Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?' Serena sat down next to Blair, pulling a stila lip gloss out of her pink Lanvin purse.

'Because Gossip Girl said that you were caught crying. You're not one to show emotion in public B.' Blair waved it off.

'I was just being melodramatic.' Serena wasn't convinced, Blair's public appearance mattered to her more than anything. It was unlike her to abandon it.

'B she said that you were done with Nate. Is that true?' Serena was obviously concerned and Blair was not.

'Why does it matter?' Blair chewed on a leaf, taking a swig from her Evian water bottle.

'Because B! You're my best friend and I worry about you. Why won't you talk to me?' Blair looked up at Serena for the first time, finally understanding.

'That's sweet S. Really, it is. But Nate isn't worth my time or our saliva. Plus, we can't have this conversation with Cabbage Patch here.'

'What are you talking about? Dan isn't here!'

'Yes he is.' stated Dan, who stood at the top of the stairs, facing Serena's back. Serena jumped up, tightly hugging Dan and pecking him on the lips.

'Gross. You two are so - ick. Relationships aren't supposed to be all happy-happy.' Blair rolled her eyes and nibbled on a piece of tuna.

'Blair, you're practically green with envy.' giggled Serena, resting her head on Dan's shoulder.

'Oh please - love doesn't exist. It's just an emotion, or a hormone.'

'B your positive outlook on life really is inspiring.' Serena popped a grape into her mouth, her right hand entwined with Dan's.

'Sarcasm really doesn't suit you S.' smirked Blair, putting aside her half eaten salad. Dan pulled out a huge sandwich, immediately digging in.

'Gross, is that bacon I smell?' Blair wrinkled her nose, quickly chugging a wheat grass shot.

'Yeah, want some.' Dan held his sandwich out to Blair, who turned away in disgust.

'Dan, how can I get back on top looking like the pig itself?' Serena snorted with laughter, taking a bite out of Dan's sandwich.

'B, aren't you already back on top?' Serena innocently questioned, covering her mouth.

'Oh poor delusional Serena. It's going to take at least over a month to regain my status. Everyone knows about you and Nate, so that made us equal in the public eye, but my accidental outburst might have actually worked to my advantage. It earns me the sympathy vote. A comeback is hard work S, but trust me, it's going to be great.' and with that Blair stood, picked up her food, and left the two lovebirds to share their lunch in private.

* * *

Jenny was nervous, so nervous that her hands were trembling. Blair wasn't wasting any time, and even Gossip Girl was implying that the Queen would reign once again.

'Jenny? Are you OK?' Hazel and co. were staring at jenny, waiting for a reply.

'No, I mean, yeah. I just totally spaced.' Jenny looked down at her Hijiki salad, wishing that it was a sandwich.

'I feel so bad about how we treated Blair.' interjected Kati, sipping her Green Tea Frappuccino. I mean, you can't blame her for giving Nate a taste of his own medicine.'

'I know! The cheating scumbag!' added Is, blowing on her cappuccino. This was exactly what Jenny did not want. If Blair regained her status then Jenny could kiss life on the Upper East Side goodbye, a fact that she was completely aware of.

'Yeah, but what Blair did was so much worse.' Jenny tried to convince her friends that Blair deserved everything she got.

'Um, how?' asked Kati, waiting for an answer.

'Enough.' stated Hazel, looking forward with dead eyes. 'Blair is nothing but a corpse now, and corpses can't be brought back to life. Plus, Blair can't climb to the top of the ladder if we keep pushing her off. Agreed?'

'Agreed.' grinned Jenny, her fear washing away.

Oh little J, so young, so naïve.

* * *

It's official, the King and Queen have broken up. B has even confirmed this with her lady in waiting, BFF Serena van der Woodsen. Now the munch kin's popularity is spiralling out of control. Freshmen do not eat lunch on the steps, and they don't do it on a regular basis. Stop the madness B! And did everybody see Hazel? A copy is never as good as the original

Now that the King and Queen are on the outs, where is the jester?

xoxo GOSSIP GIRL


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck could not believe that she was back. She really had some nerve showing her face again. Not even Chuck was that strong, he was too busy getting wasted at Victrola. Chuck's words were constantly ringing in his ears. "You're like one of those Arabian horses my father used to own. Rode hard and put away wet." Chuck Bass never felt remorse, but the things he had said to her whipped like wind and stung like hail. The truth was, he was impressed. She had played her cards with expert skill, slowly rewriting the damage she had inflicted. Chuck knew that Nathaniel would come around eventually, but Blair. If she ever spoke to him it would only be to exchange formalities. He was her last resort and he had turned her away. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't eliminate a certain image from his head. It was Blair's desperate expression, her lifeless eyes. The corners of her mouth were facing south and her eyes were sullen. Her creamy skin had turned to snow and her bones appeared fragile. It appeared that if anyone were to touch her she would shatter into a billion pieces, sparkling on the dirty floor. He wanted to help her in whatever way he could, but he was unable. He was Chuck Bass, and she was just another girl. And it would never be seen differently, the only exception being his eyes.

* * *

Rufus had no idea how he had gotten himself into his current situation. He sat outside the dressing room, waiting. She liked to take her time and ignore everyone else's lack of it. The curtain was drawn and she moved one Christian Louboutin heel forward, only to be followed by the other. The white skirt flowed everywhere and she lifted it, walking until she stood in front of the mirror. Her blonde hair fell in waves, covering her shoulders. The dress began with a white lace fabric, cut in a v-neck style. It was practically a corset, squeezing her ribs together. Around her waist a huge skirt fell down to her white stiletto heel. The wedding dress was perfect.

'What do you think?' she asked, playing with the angle of the skirt.

'You look beautiful.' she smiled serenely, acting almost angelic in the dress.

'I have worn a wedding dress too many times to count in front of the wrong men saying vows that I don't mean.' she spoke the words robotically, as if she were saying how many stars are in the sky. 'I don't want another failed marriage Rufus, but Bart and I won't last. How can I marry someone knowing it won't last? And this dress is too beautiful to be worn on a doomed wedding day. We could last Rufus, we could make it to the end. And we both know this. So why am I getting married in a month to somebody who means nothing -' he silenced her with his lips and she leaned into him after he initial shock, pulling him closer towards her. And none of it mattered. The fact that she was wearing a wedding dress for a ceremony that didn't involve him, their children's strong reluctance, it didn't matter. All that mattered was this.

* * *

Blair sat at Dan's desk, loading Gossip Girl's homepage. As she waited for the page to open she grimaced over he current situation.

'I can't believe I'm stuck with you and Cabbage Parch, this so blows.' grumbled Blair, counting the dents on Dan's table.

'Can't you go bother some of your homies?' asked Dan, his arm tightly wrapped around Serena's waist. Blair looked appalled, her mouth had even fallen slightly open.

'Homies? Serena, dump him now!' Serena only laughed, kissing Dan. That was when the website finally loaded. Blair's eyes widened and she stifled a giggle as she looked at the current pictures decorating the computer screen.

'S, I think you should read this. You too Cabbage Patch.' they both walked towards Blair. Serena covered her eyes the moment she saw the pictures and Dan looked remarkably uncomfortable.

'You're never too old to be gossiped about. Is Lilian van der Woodsen really marrying Bartholomew Bass on March 18th, or was there a cancellation that I am not aware of? Serena's mother was spotted wearing a wedding dress and kissing a very handsome man, who isn't the groom. In fact, it was Mr. Lonely Boy. The van der Woodsen's sure like to slum it. Serena, do you not believe that mommy dearest is capable of such a betrayal? Well, pictures are attached and who can argue with evidence? If Lily marries Mr. Lonely Boy then they can all be one big happy family.

Careful S. Last I heard, incest is slightly frowned upon.

xoxo GOSSIP GIRL'

'Serena, looks like mom's getting a little action.' laughed Blair, who received two murderous glares.


	5. Chapter 5

Lily stood in the hotel hallway, pinned against the wall as Rufus passionately kissed her. She reluctantly pulled away, gently cupping his face.

'Rufus, somebody could walk by at any moment.' he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

'I don't care.' he kissed her again, pressing her back against the wall. She responded, but then pulled away.

'Rufus, I don't want this day to end. I wish I could just stay here with you. But, unfortunately, I can't. And my children are probably wondering where I am.' she adjusted her jacket and combed her ruffled blonde hair with her fingers. 'I'll call you tomorrow, I promise.' she kissed him softly and put her key in the door, just as she was about to turn the key, he spoke six words that made her heartbeat race.

'I love you. I never stopped.'

'I love you too.' he kissed her again, something he would never get tired of doing. 'I will call you.' she promised, turning her key and pushing the door open. She treaded lightly, it was late and she didn't want to wake Eric. But Serena was seated on the sofa, browsing on her laptop. Lily smiled at her daughter and lay her miu miu jacket over the sofa along with her Fendi bag.

'Where were you?' Serena's eyes never left the screen of her Apple laptop.

'I was having dinner with Bart. I know, I'm late, but she service was terrible. It took them 45 minutes to prepare edamame.' Lily convincingly told her white lie, sitting herself down next to Serena. 'What are you doing?'

'I'm just writing a report on The Age of Innocence. It's for English lit.'

'Oh, I love that book. Edith Wharton was such an amazing woman.'

'Love triangles are so interesting, don't you think mom?' Serena finally made here eyes level with her mother's. Lily swallowed hard and looked down at the floor.

'Yes, of course. But I adore the dynamic of Ellen's relationship with Newland.' Lily smiled, memories of her favorite book washing over her.

'But what about May?' argued Serena. 'What bout her happiness? Should that have to be sacrificed for Ellen's?'

'May shouldn't have interfered with what was meant to be.' Lily's cheeks were turning crimson as the conversation steered away from the book.

'If they were meant to be then why do circumstances keep splitting them apart?'

'Maybe life just wanted to test their love!' Lily exclaimed, her cheeks burning red. Serena wordlessly handed her mother her laptop, which displayed Gossip Girl's homepage. Lily stared at the computer, and tears rolled down her face.

'You promised.' Serena's voice was small and it wracked Lily with guilt.

'Serena, I am so sorry.' Lily was so happy just being with Rufus that she hadn't considered the outcome of her actions.

'I thought you understood mom. I thought that for once you understood.'

'I did, I do.' Lily wished that it was as simple as when they were 17, when their biggest worry was finding a place to "meet".

'You don't mom. Do you ever think about anyone besides yourself?' Lily wanted to run away, she wanted to be at his concerts, sitting in the audience while he sang about her, feeling like they were the only people on earth.

'Serena, I love him' her voice was quiet and her eyes were clouded with tears, and for a moment her daughter understood. She understood that her mother's multiple marriages were because she kept looking for a love that compared to the kind she shared with Rufus. She just wished that her mother's happiness didn't interfere with her own.

'And I love Dan.' Serena left Lily sitting there, a combination of mascara and water staining her face. The sound of Serena's bedroom door slamming rung in Lily's ears. The sound was soon replaced by the buzz of her Blackberry. It was a message from Bart which read:

'Lily, we must speak.'

She felt helpless, too weak to fight anymore. She loved Rufus and yet all she could think was that Newland and Ellen's story did not have a happy ending.

* * *

Blair lay in her bed, thinking. Her day had gone perfectly, it marked the beginning of a comeback. But there was still so much work to be done. Tomorrow's agenda read: 

Destroy Chuck Bass

Talk to Little Jenny Humphrey

Blair slipped on her purple silk eye mask and snuggled into her Egyptian sheets. Her dream consisted of her finally sitting down on her throne once again.

* * *

Serena entered Le Pain Quotidien and smiled when she saw Dan, kissing him and pulling out a chair for herself. 

'Can I please have a Belgian Waffle and orange juice? Thank you.' she handed her menu back to the waitress and waited while Dan ordered. Dan wasn't going to wake any time, school started in half an hour and there was no time for small talk.

'I talked to my dad last night.' Serena fiddled with her Prada bear key chain, staring at its furry form.

'Really?' What Dan said next was so unexpected that it distracted Serena from her current activity. 'He really loves your mom.' it was a sentence Serena didn't want to hear. She didn't want to think of the pain that she was causing Rufus and her mother, she just wanted to think of all the happiness she was gaining. 'And I'm pretty sure that your mom loves him.'

'But what about us?' asked Serena, a confused expression settling on her face.

'According to my dad your Grandmother wouldn't let Lily be with my dad. And now you're doing the same thing. Do you really want to be the person who ends your mother's happiness?' what he was saying made so much sense yet she couldn't understand a single word.

'But Dan, if they're together then we can't be.'

'When did you get that idea into your head?' he was only being cold because he loved her enough to know what was good for her, and that was seeing her mother be happy. 'It's not incest unless your blood related. And if we don't care then why should it matter?' she didn't know the answer to his question. He was right, their parents weren't stopping them from being together, they were the only ones who could do that.

'I don't know.' her voice was small and squeaky, almost like a child's.

'Yes you do Serena. It's because of your public appearance. Kati, Is, Penny and all those girls will judge you. And I'm sorry but that's just not good enough.'

'I'm sorry if I disappointed you.' he couldn't stand being so cold to her. He walked over to her chair and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. 'You're right, about everything.'

'If I thought for a second that their being together would interfere with our relationship then I wouldn't let it happen. They deserve to be happy.'

'I know.' they remained in the same position while her waffle sat there and gradually lost its heat

* * *

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! Sorry it took me longer to get this chapter up, I've been super busy with exams etc. Sorry if those references to 'The Age of Innocence' confused you. It's a wonderful book by Edith Wharton and I thought it kind of related to what was happening. In a weird twisted way!**

**So I just have some things to say: **

**lillianrose4: Don't worry, I have something in store for Jenny. It will happen much later in the story, but still! I'm pretty annoyed with her attitude lately.**

**Lylirium: There is much more Lily/Rufus to come. I think they are completely meant to be.**

**Palmer4President: Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them!! And I tried to make this chapter slightly longer than the rest.**

**Annie777: I completely agree. Nate has been treating her terribly! I just wanted him to finally realize that. And I think that it's about time Blair spoke up!**

**Well thank you to everyone in general! You've all made my day:o) **


	6. Chapter 6

Blair stood on the steps, tapping the heel of her Blanhiks against the edge of a step. She buttoned up her navy blue Marc jacket, shivering due to the cold, that was when Jenny Humphrey arrived, looking fabulous in a vintage black lace coat. She approached Blair and tightly smiled at her.

'I see you got my text.' Jenny nodded, her blonde waves bobbing up and down. 'Let's not waste time Jenny. I need your help.' Blair swung her Chanel bag over he shoulder. 'Look, we both know that one of these days my crown will be perched on my head once again, and when that day comes I will slaughter you.' Blair looked at Jenny in the eye, who merely fidgeted with her lacy sleeve. 'But if you help me, your popularity will soar. I'll get you better clothes than you could ever dream of, I will secure your social position and I'll teach you everything I know. Help me and all will be forgiven.'

'What do I have to do?' Jenny still acted cool even though on the inside she was drooling.

'Chuck tried to rape you, a poor 14-year-old freshman. I need that information to be known.'

'Blair-' warned Jenny.

'It's the only way for me to conquer once again. I want to reign and for that to happen, Chuck must be destroyed.'

* * *

Serena opened the door of her Palace Suite. The living room was completely empty, the only thing that remained after the previous night was her laptop still open on the Gossip Girl website. Her mother's bedroom door was slightly ajar and Serena could hear talking and muffled sobs. She walked towards Lily's room and pushed the door open. Lily was lying in a pile of tissues, drowning in the leak that sprung from her eyes. She was wrapped in her satin duvet, her blonde hair ruffled so badly that it almost distracted from the bags which currently resided under her eyes. Michelle Pfeiffer was yelling at Daniel Day-Lewis on the Plasma TV-screen. Lily unglued her eyes from the screen to inspect the intruder.

'Serena, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school.' Lily wiped her eyes and dabbed at her runny nose.

'It couldn't wait mom.' Serena sat on the edge of her mother's bed while Lily paused the movie on Daniel Day-Lewis kissing Michelle Pfeiffer. 'I think that you should be with Rufus.' exploded Serena. 'I know how much just seeing him these past few months has changed you. You spend time with us, you listen to my problems and you let Eric come home. You say that Dan's changed me for the better, well Rufus does the same for you. I was being selfish and I know that. Dan and I will work it out, but I shouldn't end your happiness mom. And I don't want to.' Serena lay down next to her mother, relieved that she could finally get everything off her chest. Lily weakly smiled at Serena, wrapping an arm around her daughter.

'Thank you honey.'

'I just want you to be happy.' Serena mumbled into her mother's shoulder, something she hadn't done in 5 years.

'I know sweetie.' Lily stroked Serena's hair, finally noticing how much Serena needed her mother. 'And I appreciate it.' After five minutes of lying there, Serena reluctantly stood up.

'I have to go to school.'

'Say you were sick, I'll write you a note tonight.' Serena gratefully smiled at her mother.

'I think there's something you have to do mom.' Serena picked up her yellow Marc bag and headed for the door. Once Lily heard the door click shut she grabbed her cell phone off the bedside table, she was finally ready to place an important call.

'Rufus. When can I see you?'

* * *

Rise and shine Manhattan. I'm getting reports that a certain Serena van der Woodsen was spotted having a very tense breakfast with Lonely Boy and then skipped class. What's eating at you S? Could it be mommy's little indiscretion? B was seen talking to Little J this morning. Weren't they on the outs? Could this be Chapter 2 in a book titled 'Blair's Comeback'?

Is salmon on today's menu because I smell something fishy.

XOXO GOSSIP GIRL

* * *

Chuck waited for Blair outside her classroom. He peered in through the glass window and saw her laughing, her head slightly tipped back as her auburn hair shook with each burst of laughter. She was clutching her folder close to her chest as she stood up to leave. Chuck desperately wanted to ignore that slight flutter in his stomach as she walked closer and the quickening rate of his heart. She was smiling when she opened the door, but it disappeared when she noticed him.

'Chuck? What are you doing here?' Blair sounded shocked, confused but not upset.

'Can I talk to you Blair? For your sake we should probably do it in private.' Blair rolled her eyes but quickly slipped into an empty classroom, making sure that she did it unnoticed. Once they were both inside Blair locked the door and turned to face Chuck, her right hand planted on her hip.

'What do you want Chuck?' she glared at him and he merely smiled back.

'I was just wondering when you were planning on getting your revenge? Set a date, it'll make things easier for me.' Blair narrowed her eyes and set down her bag on a table.

'What do you mean -'

'Blair, don't play Miss Innocent. I think you'll find that I know all about your wild streak, I witnessed it first hand, remember.' Chuck winked at Blair who shuddered in response. 'What are you going to do to me? You ruined Nate and I know that I'm second on the list.' Blair tightly smiled at Chuck, picking up her purse and her pale pick folder.

'Guess you'll just have to wait and see.' and with that, she was gone.

* * *

I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I know, I abandoned you for months, all of you, even though you were all so great and sweet! I've been in constant exams and when the show started up again, I kind of lost inspiration. But there are no excuses. Well, here is the next chapter, I'll try to update again in the next two days. I'm still continuing the story MY way, before Georgina and all of that.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Jenny was sitting in front of Penny, getting ready to share her story. Penny was Blair's perfect choice. She was sensitive, a gossip and best of all, she wasn't Hazel.

'Penny, can I tell you something?' Jenny's blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun, but she pushed the loose strands behind her ears while she waited for Penny to form a response.

'Sure Jenny.'

'But you have to swear that you won't tell anyone.' Penny's eyes lit up, she was thrilled to be learning a new piece of gossip firsthand.

'I promise Jen.' she lied, grinning with anticipation.

'Well, at the Kiss on the Lips party, Chuck tried to … force me.' Penny's eyes were blank ,she was thoroughly confused.

'To do what?'

'He tried to rape me.' fake tears formed in Jenny's eyes.

'Oh my God!' exclaimed Penny, pressing her palm to her mouth. 'Do you think that he tried to rape Blair?' this was the response Blair longed for. Jenny let one tear slide down her cheek as she thickened her voice.

'I don't know.' Penny smiled at Jenny, momentarily clasping her hand.

'Thank you for sharing this with me.' She had probably been texting in her pocket.

* * *

Nicknames are great, they are a sign of familiarity. And Chuck Bass just earned a new one. Rapist. I personally think it suits him perfectly. He tried to rape our dear freshman Little J and possibly Blair. We all know that she loves Nate more than anything and this certainly would explain her breach of trust. If this is the case, then shame for victimising a victim.

XOXO GOSSIP GIRL

* * *

Lily's beige satin robe clung to her thin frame. She felt fragile and weak, almost on the verge of collapsing. Yet she paced the living room, her phone still lying in the palm of her hand. She didn't know how to tell him, yet she longed for his arrival. The waiting made her nervous, he hadn't seen her this vulnerable in decades. Her blonde hair was loose and she kept pushing the straight strands behind her ears. The pacing and tucking, she had been doing it for over 40 minutes while she lost herself in her thoughts.

And then the doorbell rang.

Her heart stopped. She wanted to fling the door open and hide at the same time. He made her feel more emotions in one second than any other man could make her feel in a lifetime. She just longed to see him, to be with him. She slowly walked towards the door, flinging it open.

'Hi.' her face lit up when she saw him and he wrapped his arms around her.

'I didn't think you'd called.' he mumbled into her neck as she relaxed in his embrace.

'I know.' she whispered. 'But I did.' they remained there for eternity. Lily fit into his arms perfectly, it felt like all his bones were made to accommodate hers. Rufus slowly pulled away and her immediately longed for his. But then he kissed her. It started out soft but soon he was hungrily parting her lips and she was backed into the door, the doorknob digging into her back, but she was too numb to care. It was only when buttons began to fly open that Lily pulled away, fear widening her eyes.

'You were never one for modesty Lil.' she meekly smiled and removed her body from the doorknob.

'It's been a while Rufus. I think you'll find the correct term to be nineteen years. And I'm engaged! I'm engaged to someone who is most certainly not you. And Rufus, you're still married! To Allison, who, I might add, hates me. How would she react when she finds out that you slept with Millie? And if we do this then we're crossing the line of no return.' Rufus smiled at her, enjoying her freak out.

'Lily, my marriage is over. Partly because seeing you again made me realize that Allison doesn't even compare. As for the line we're about to cross, I'm positive that if we cross it together, the other side will be wonderful. And as for your engagement …' He entwined his left hand with hers, pulled off her engagement ring and threw it on the floor. She smiled as she heard the sharp ping of diamond making contact with marble. She wrapped her arms around Rufus' neck and gently kissed him, whispering in his ear.

'Thank you.' she grabbed his hand, pulling him towards her bedroom.

'Let's see what's on the other side.'

* * *

'It was awful.' Blair stood outside Constance with Kati and Is, putting the trick of fake tears into practice. The two girls nodded sympathetically, circling their former queen. 'And I just didn't know how to tell anybody. But then when Jenny came out with her story, I thought the world should hear mine.' Kati smiled and Is interrupted Blair's story.

'Blair, we are so sorry.' Blair grinned at the girls and adjusted her yellow headband.

'I completely understand.' she lied through her teeth, struggling not to seethe with anger. 'You girls should leave before Hazel spots you. It's OK.' Kati and Is left Blair standing there. She shivered slightly due to the cold, buttoning the top button of her coat. She looked down at her stunning Manolos, admiring the way they complimented her outfit. When she looked up, she saw Chuck Bass smirking at her.

'I must say, that was an impeccable move on your part.' Blair nervously darted her eyes around.

'Chuck, somebody could walk by at any moment.'

'You have officially destroyed me.' she couldn't help but feel slightly flattered and confused.

'Yet you don't seem upset at all.'

'Well, no one our age is speaking to me, which gives me a chance to become reacquainted with one of my favorite items on the menu: older women.' She had expected rage, fury, or a the very least a threat to reveal a scandal revolving around her. Chuck was always finding some way to surprise her.

'I shouldn't be speaking to you, not after what you did to me.' she raised her voice slightly, letting her voice break on her second sentence. Blair was giving a flawless performance. He smiled and whispered, his voice barely audible.

'Call me a bastard and storm off.' she almost laughed at the situation. Was he honestly aiding her in destroying her reputation?

'You are such a creep Chuck!' she shouted, catching the attention of various passers-by while he nodded with encouragement. 'How dare you talk to me after what you did! You ruined me.' she hissed, starting to seethe with anger. He had ruined her! He ruined her reputation and it was only fair that the same be done to him. 'Fuck you Chuck. And stay the hell away from me.' she ran as far as she could, tears streaming down her face. She kept running despite the fact that she was wearing stiletto heels and a car was waiting to take her home. When she reached an empty street corner, she collapsed to the floor, panting while tears soaked her cheeks. She was just so angry with everything. She was angry at Nate for constantly messing with her emotions and leaving her in the cold when she merely screwed up once. She was angry at Chuck for rejecting her so cruelly when she needed him, when she was at her most vulnerable. Yet after doing all this to her, he was risking his reputation to help her, not even Nate who supposedly loved her had done something so kind. Chuck knew how much her reputation meant to her and eh also knew that she would be incomplete without it. The rough ground pierced the frail material of her tights and her pallid white cheeks were red and puffy. She sank lower into the ground, her skirt spreading around her knelt legs. What upset her most was that she wished it were Nate, not Chuck, who was risking everything for her.

Why did she want the one thing that kept splitting her heart in two? Maybe because he held the power to do so.

* * *

Please review!! I only got three for the last chapter, I guess I lost all my devoted readers, which I kind of deserved for abandoning everybody. Well, please review! Otherwise there's not really a point in me updating ...

And for ChuckBlair fans, don't worry. I promise there will be stuff for you soon, same thing for NateBlair.

Well, review!!


End file.
